particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Otto Silverhielm
' Director' Adolf 'Otto' Cecil Silverhielm, born 13th of December 3074, is a famous and prominent Luthorian businessman and politician. He is a well-known market libertarian for the Employers Association Party (IA). Silverhielm is a master of Economics and in Business studies. He started his first company when he was 13 years old. He is seen as a financial genius and has in his 40's begun to engage into politics. He has stated several times that his fortune already is done. From 3102 and forward to 3109 he was EAP Partyleader Professor Josephine Gripenwalds advisor in business related issues. He had that mission inofficially and that was'nt revealed for the public until he officially joined the party in 3109 and was elected into the party board. In early 3110, rumours were spreading that Gripenwald regarded Silverhielm as one of her favourites when she was stepping down. Gripenwald had made Silverhielm as Crown Prince. Around newyear 3110-3111 Silverhielm was officially announced as minister candidate when the negotiations took place. The EAP High Bureau described him as Newly recruited Otto Silverhielm, fresh from the business world. Silverhielm was interviewed same day but held a stiff upper lip. After the good election of 3114 Silverhielm got his ministerpost. He claimed the ministry of Trade and Industry. Newspaper tabloids announced that he was extremely skilled for his tasks. One and a half year later, he was choosed to succeed his political hero Josephine Gripenwald as partyleader for the Employers Association Party (IA). The choice was expected and very few were surprised of the appointment. Silverhielm began splendidly with claiming over 26% of the electorate in the 3118 election. The success was complete and his popularity increased with numbers never seen before. In his own party was he held as a saint after this and especielly because EAP now was the largest party. In Gripenwalds second cabinet he became Minister of Finance. A great victory for Silverhielm. After this appointment, he worked very closely with Gripenwald, as she was the HoG. This was a period symbolized by the EAP's strong hand and it was a very stabilized era. Unfortunately for Silverhielm, EAP lost three mandates in the 3128 election and lost the largest party position to the ally Constitutionalist Imperial League. Silverhielm maintained a low inflation and a great economical growth. After the successful election in 3136 he stepped down as party leader and was successed by the 31-year old Rudolph Adlerberg. Silverhielm now focused to claim the HoG title from the retiring Josephine Gripenwald. He replaced Wilhelm von Lewenheusen as 2nd Vice Partyleader later that year. In 3136, EAP did a lot of changing in the party top. Silverhielm was the predestined successor for the HoG title and was fully supported by all wings when he was appointed Imperial Seal-Bearer by the Emperor in September 3136. After the election in 3140 he was appointed Leader of the Imperial Group, this because of his experience. It was an election where many MP's who was elected was young and unexperienced. In 3145 the pressure from the younger and newer Partyleader Rudolph Adlerberg became to hard. Silverhielm was made to quit as Imperial Seal-bearer. Now he only hade the place in the Diet and the Place in the High Bureau left. Although he was 72, he was'nt a past figure. He had also the Diet Group still in his hand, så he was a power factor to count with. When the Democrat party pulled out from government in may 3149, and after the negotiations i August, he became a temporary Minister. After a great election for the EAP in 3152, a new minister seat was raised for EAP and when Randolph Gripenwald was sacked and Veronica de Beers retired as minister, Silverhielm was asked to claim a cabinet post. He accepted and became, 78 years old, Minister of Education and Culture. 3152 was quite a messy year for the powers in EAP. Silverhielm was made minister and was forced to hand over the Group Leader position, and the person who had the largest backing was the newly replaced Randolph Gripenwald. Just a month later backed Silverhielm down from the High Bureau, and 40-year old Jessica af Wisborg was made 2nd Vice Partyleader. In the 3156 election, everything collapsed for EAP and they lost the cabinet posts and was made opposition. Silverhielm ended his political career with beeing an ordinary MP in the term 3156-3160. He was 86 years old and far too old, told the press. Although his body was able and in good health his mind was blurry and he forgot things. His political issues are entrepneurship, law and order and market economy, Silverhielm is seen as a stereotype of a moderate in the EAP movement. EAP Partyleader: 3116-3136 2nd Vice Partyleader: 3136-3152 Minister of Trade and Industry: 3115-3119 Minister of Finance: 3119-3136 Imperial Seal-Bearer: 3136-3146 Leader of EAP Imperial Diet Group: 3140-3152 Temporary Minister of Social Services and Transport: 3149-3152 Minister of Education and Culture: 3152-3156